Ewalu (Ocho)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: —¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres, Catherine? —preguntó su mamá. Su daimonion era bello y elegante, con ojos astutos y suspicaces. Catherine trató de no poner los ojos en blanco y agradeció que Hal tampoco lo hiciera, que se mantuviera en su sitio para mostrar su seguridad. —Es lo que quiero —confirmó. [Daimonion AU, pre-series]


_Notas_ :

 **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.**

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:

 **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

* * *

 _Summary_ :

 _—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres, Catherine? —preguntó su mamá. Su daimonion era bello y elegante, con ojos astutos y suspicaces._

 _Catherine trató de no poner los ojos en blanco y agradeció que Hal tampoco lo hiciera, que se mantuviera en su sitio para mostrar su seguridad. Ellos estaban en el borde de la adultez, después de todo, y tenían que actuar el papel. No era la primera vez que le hacían la misma pregunta pero, a diferencia de su padre, su madre necesitaba siempre una confirmación final. Era una de las cosas de su trabajo, supuso. Siempre esperar el cambio de planes, lo inesperado._

 _—Es lo que quiero —confirmó._

* * *

 **Ewalu**  
 _Ocho_

 _Solo aceptamos una verdad cuando previamente la negamos desde el fondo del alma.  
_ [Pablo Coelho]

* * *

—Tú también los escuchaste, Hal —murmuró, sintiendo que se hundían un poco más en su corazón aquellas palabras devastadoras y que algunas lágrimas le ardían en los ojos.

No era una conversación que ella debería haber escuchado pero el sonido de su nombre había alcanzado sus oídos mientras jugaba por la casa y la guió por los pasillos hasta el estudio de su papá. Las palabras eran lo suficientemente claras como para oírlas detrás de la puerta frágil y cada revelación se clavó en su pecho dolorosamente. Catherine pensó en las espinas de las rosas del patio una vez se clavaron en sus dedos por querer arrancar la flor de terciopelo y lo mucho que dolió cuando Hal trató de quitárselas. Pensó en la ternura de su mamá mientras la curaba y los besos suaves que dejó en su piel como promesa.

Pero su mamá estaba de viaje —ella solía viajar mucho, a veces incluso más que su padre— y su ternura no llegaba a borrar las palabras lacerantes.

Catherine, después de todo, seguiría siendo la hija no esperada en una familia que siempre había deseado al varón que siguiera los pasos de George Rollins, Almirante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos.

—No fue nuestro padre —murmuró Hal. Se convirtió en una luciérnaga y se posó sobre su nariz. La risa de Catherine estaba llena de lágrimas—. Ellos se equivocan contigo. Se equivocan con nosotros.

Halwende jamás le mentía.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí —insistió Halwende—. Nosotros podemos hacer todo lo que ellos esperaban. Y mejor. No llores, Catherine.

Los pasos de su papá eran tranquilos mientras la puerta se abría y Catherine hundió la cara en la almohada, fingiendo dormir. Era tarde para estar despierta, a fin de cuentas.

Hal no se movió.

—Sé que estabas en el estudio, tesoro —dijo su padre y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No levantó la voz, rara vez lo hizo.

Catherine se movió, mordiendose los labios.

—Lo siento. No fue mí-

—Las personas a veces se equivocan porque solamente ven lo que está delante de su nariz, Cathy —dijo el daimonion zorro de su papá. Nella tenía una voz serena y Catherine rara vez la escuchaba hablar—. Ellos no ven lo que nosotros vemos. No ven lo especiales que son.

Catherine parpadeó por un segundo y vio que Hal se asomaba detrás de ella, cambiando de forma para hacerse más grande.

—No llores, cariño —le dijo su papá, acariciandole el pelo—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Catherine no había hecho grandes cosa, en realidad. Sí, era buena en la escuela y sus deberes estaban siempre entre los más altos, se portaba bien en la casa y rara vez lloraba por tonterías como a veces hacía su mejor amiga Lily pero eso era todo.

No quería que su padre dejase de estar orgulloso de ella, de ellos.

Se esforzaría mucho más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A los trece, Catherine estaba acostumbrada a despedirse de la gente, de sus amigos. Había empezado muy temprano a moverse, aún antes de que ella pudiese recordarlo y encontraba la idea de establecerse en un sitio, tan exótica como... inesperada.

Casi aburrida, en ocasiones.

No le molestaban las mudanzas como lo hicieron una vez pero sintió una ligera satisfacción cuando subió el cierre de su mochila esa mañana de julio. Los últimos meses en la costa oeste habían sido tan aburridos que no estaba segura si habría podido quedarse de mucho tiempo más entre sus calles pavimentadas y su lluvia cuasi permanente. Su madre se había quejado del clima también, más de una vez, y seguramente estaba deseando ir a un lugar cálido para la próxima temporada de libertad.

—Evelyn te envió saludos —le aviso su madre desde la puerta—. Llamó cuando fuiste a hacer los mandados.

—Le llamaré antes de irme —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Catherine creía que la olvidarían pronto, como sus antiguos amigos lo hicieron cuando ella se fue sin dejar más huellas que recuerdos. Estaba acostumbrada a despedirse, a que las llamadas y mensajes fuesen escasos tras la primera estampida de ansiedad y, después de la primera vez, fue... más fácil.

Halwende estaba convencido que dolía menos cada vez y... no estaba equivocado. Catherine había aprendido a no encariñarse demasiado, a mantener las distancias con el mundo.

—Siempre me tendrás a mí —le decía su daimonion, a modo de consuelo—. A nosotros no podrán separarnos.

Ciertamente.

Catherine había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que separar a una persona de su daimonion era una misión que rozaba lo imposible. Lo calificaban de algo terrible, inquietante. Muchos necesitaban que cosas horrendas les ocurriesen para poder marcar la distancia.

Para ella, no obstante, imaginar la vida sin Hal era...

Era infinitamente difícil.

Cuando no podía contar con nadie, ella podía contar con Hal.

—¿Vas a volver a practicar con los patines?

No había tenido muchas oportunidades hasta entonces pero, supuso, podría tener más suerte la próxima.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

—Me gusta verte en la pista.

Hal también disfrutaba de ir cambiando de formas mientras ella se deslizaba por el hielo, persiguiéndola.

Catherine era buena patinando.

Rara vez dejaba que la alcanzara fácilmente.

—Podríamos intentarlo profesionalmente —sugirió. Sonaba como un desafío, si era honesta. Transformar el hobbie que su madre había despertado con suaves sugerencias en algo más importante, llevarlo a un nivel mayor.

A ellos les gustaban los desafíos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Catherine perdió la virginidad a los diecisiete con un amigo de la escuela. No fue la conclusión de un gran romance ni llenaría hojas en diarios para revivirlo, ni tampoco fue el despertar femenino del que le había hablado su madre y que tanto había leído en las historias que llegaron a sus manos. No fue una mala experiencia tampoco y Nathan siempre le había gustado.

Recordaría aquella fecha por algo más definitivo que el sexo.

La sensación llegó con el alba, una vez que Nathan se había ido con un beso en los labios dejando a Catherine preguntándose si quería repetir la experiencia con él pero sin una respuesta decidida.

Parpadeó por un momento cuando vio a Halwende a la luz del amanecer y sonrió, absorbiendo el significado que vibraba en el aire.

—¡Te asentaste! —le dijo a Hal, emocionada—. ¿Qué eres?

La figura felina de su daimonion le era vagamente familiar, pero Catherine solo encontró el nombre de la especie cuando sus dedos se encontraron con el pelaje de Hal.

Halwende era grande, más grande que la mayoría de los daimonions con los que había convivido, y su cuerpo se veía fuerte, robusto. Parecía color caramelo en la penumbra.

 _«Puma concolor»_ , lo identificó finalmente después de una breve búsqueda para confirmar sus suposiciones. _«También conocido como puma, león de montaña o león americano»_.

Nadie dudaría de ella, de lo que era capaz, con un daimonion tan fuerte como él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres, Cat? —preguntó su mamá. Su daimonion era bello y elegante, con ojos astutos y suspicaces.

Catherine trató de no poner los ojos en blanco y agradeció que Hal tampoco lo hiciera, que se mantuviera en su sitio para mostrar su seguridad. Ellos estaban en el borde de la adultez, después de todo, y tenían que actuar el papel. No era la primera vez que le hacían la misma pregunta pero, a diferencia de su padre, su madre necesitaba siempre una confirmación final. Era una de las cosas de su trabajo, supuso. Siempre esperar el cambio de planes, lo inesperado.

Era una de las razones por las que el matrimonio de sus padres era tan ambivalente en compromiso. Estaban juntos sin estarlo, casados con sus trabajos respectivos y en constante movimiento. Su madre le había inspirado a hacer lo que ella quisiera —era fluida, independiente— pero su padre había mostrado algo a lo que sostenerse. Él siempre se había apoyado en el orden y en el deber por algo más grande. Ella quería que estuviera orgulloso de lo que pensaba hacer con su vida.

—Es lo que quiero —confirmó. La Marina era algo que había conocido durante toda su vida y se sentía familiar, un sitio al que pertenecer.

Y era un desafío, también.

Algunos años después, en la ceremonia de graduación, Catherine les sonreiría a sus padres orgullosos y vería el contraste entre sus daimonions como prueba que la inconstancia podía ser una constante también. No había otra calificación para la relación de Camille y George Rollins, después de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El beso fue suave al principio, tentativo de una manera que resultaba difícil de asociar con el Steve McGarrett que ella conocía en el campo pero tras un momento Catherine se inclinó, los brazos aferrándose a la espalda de Steve, y ambos se perdieron. Él la tocó como hizo todo lo demás, con una osadía que rozaba la imprudencia, sin distracciones permitidas, sin dudas ni cuestionamientos una vez que todo se había desatado.

Tenían una reservación en el restaurante pero Catherine supo, en ese preciso instante, que no iban a llegar a la cena. No tenía ningún problema con el cambio de planes, ellos habían tenido un par de salidas antes y siempre podrían cenar después.

Había algo adictivo en Steve, en la forma en la que la había mirado y en la forma en la que la tocaba. Catherine mentiría si dijera que no sentía una chispa de electricidad recorriéndola cada vez que su piel se rozaba contra la de él y si bien podría haber luchado más —él estaba muy acostumbrado a ganar y a salirse con la suya— se olvidó de ello por el momento. Había estado esperando algún tiempo para tenerlo en su cama y no le apetecía seguir dando vueltas ahora que habían logrado sortear las primeras barreras de su relación.

Él se rió suavemente cuando cayeron en la cama, enviando una nueva chispa por su espina dorsal, y luego la besó de nuevo, tragando un nuevo gemido. Cath era vagamente consciente de que Hal se movía por la habitación, la tigresa de Steve no muy lejos de ellos pero no le dio más pensamiento que ese.

Steve rodó hasta que ella aterrizó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Con las manos en sus hombros, ella mantuvo la parte superior de su cuerpo apretada contra la suya, levantando sus caderas y colocándolas en ángulo para que él se deslizara profundamente cuando ella se hundió de nuevo. La boca de Steve se movió febrilmente contra su piel al movimiento de sus cuerpos. El aliento dejó su cuerpo a toda prisa cuando de repente se vio atrapada en el apretado calor palpitante de él.

Fue tan bueno como ella pensó que sería, mejor tal vez, especialmente una vez que él perdió duda subyacente y simplemente esperó que ella lo encontrara.

—A Kaimana no le gusta que la toquen —le explicó Steve, su cabeza un poco inclinada en gesto tímido, bastante tiempo después—. Creo que debo disculparme por eso, Cath.

No muchos la llamaban Cath. El daimonin de su padre solía llamarla Cathy de niña y su mamá prefería Cat como una versión abreviada de su nombre, pese a que rara vez la llamaba de ese modo.

Le sonrió, un poco conmovida por su suave timidez.

—Hal tampoco es muy táctil —confesó—. Ellos no tienen que ser nada que no sean, marinero. Estamos bien como estamos.

Catherine miró a Hal por un momento y luego a Kaimana. Era innegable que conjugaban en más de una forma. Los dos eran felinos robustos de ojos líquidos y ambos eran animales solitarios.

La expresión de Steve se aflojó en una sonrisa fácil, toda la tensión olvidada en un momento pero Catherine no estaba segura si estaba viendo una máscara o al hombre detrás de ella. Este Steve era diferente de lo que esperaba, de lo que había imaginado y de lo que le habían insinuado antes, pero...

Eso también suponía un desafío.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Por favor, ahora que terminó _eso_ , tengo que pedirte que no me llames _William_. Soy Billy.

El Teniente Harrington tenía ojos cálidos y una sonrisa contagiosa que hablaba de buen humor. Su daimonion no hacía mucho para evocar fuerza, pero su presencia era tranquila, un contraste con otros oficiales superiores que había conocido en su carrera. Él se había desmontado de su título en la primera reunión, no mucho después de que llegaron a Kabul, y ahora que lo más difícil de su trabajo había terminado parecía querer escapar un poco del puesto.

Catherine sintió que sus labios se arqueaban suavemente.

Cuando le dijeron que un SEAL de la Marina iba a estar participando en la misión en Kabul, una parte de Catherine se preguntó si sería Steve. La decepción al comprobar que era otra persona —un SEAL, sí, pero de una unidad diferente— fue pasajera porque ella conocía la improbabilidad de que volviesen a coincidir en una asignación tan pronto después de la última.

—Billy será, entonces —Las formalidades de repente sonaban un poco innecesarias. No estaba segura por qué—, si me llamas Catherine.

Le sonrió, brillante. —Tenemos un trato.

No había tardado en descubrir que él había sido recientemente ascendido y que, pese a que no era su primera misión en Afganistán, era el _responsable_ de la misión y sentía que debía estar listo para cualquier prueba.

Tampoco tardó en descubrir que su primera impresión no fue para nada errónea y Billy era agradable y dulce y siempre tenía una sonrisa brillante para regalar. Reveka, su gacella delicada, le hablaba a Catherine de una vulnerabilidad que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Catherine lo miró, un día después de un incidente que involucraba una pelota y la pérdida de miles de dólares de los contribuyentes, y algo dio un giro en su estómago cuando él le devolvió la mirada. Billy, más que cualquier otra persona que había conocido, se sentía auténtico. Más que cualquier otra persona que había conocido, era real.

—No deberías enamorarte de él —susurró Halwende, apenas audiblemente—. Estamos bien como estamos ahora.

Catherine alejó la mirada de Billy y Reveka para centrarse en su daimonion.

Hal tenía razón. Su carrera estaba avanzando, sus misiones la estaban llevando más lejos y eran más complejas de lo que solían ser. Ella estaba bien con Steve en esa relación que no lo era. Y Billy era un riesgo. Algo que, probablemente, no duraría —si ella le daba la oportunidad de empezar. Era la posibilidad de un corazón roto y que Hal volviera a desconfiar de las personas y que todo fuese demasiado real para ella.

No necesitaba complicaciones innecesarias.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No me gusta asumir cosas, Catherine, la última vez parecía que no querías- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ámsterdam era hermosa por las noches, todo luces y agua y brillos, pero no era la belleza de la ciudad la que la había llevado hasta sus calles ni lo que la mantenía allí. Era una escapada que ella necesitaba después de que le puso puntos a una relación que no avanzaba para ninguna parte, era sentirse un poco más dueña de su futuro mientras contemplaba nuevas opciones para avanzar, agencias que se interesaban en ella y que parecían abrirle camino donde antes estaba cerrado. Y pese a que no estaba enamorada de Steve, quizá nunca lo había estado, ella lo quería y necesitaba tiempo para volver a ser su amiga después de ese tiempo de desajuste.

Fueron mejores amigos que pareja, Steve y ella. Eran demasiado parecidos los dos, guiados por el trabajo y el deber, impulsados por los desafíos y el ansia de ser mejores que otros.

Pero Billy era...

Billy era alguien que retrocedía si sentía que ella tenía que avanzar, era agradable y fácil compañía donde ella era soledad y desapego. Billy era diferente a Steve, diferente a Catherine, diferente en más de una manera pero no en las que realmente importaban.

Mirando a Hal, que se mantenía cerca de Reveka, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, fue que ella encontró su elección. En muchos sentidos, era si un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Halwende, que desconfiaba de los otros y que pensaba que los lazos se disolvían fácilmente, había encontrado su órbita junto a la gacela.

Jamás había visto a Hal tan abierto, tan… frágil, rompible.

Y tan real.

Catherine no sabía de dónde venía la lágrima, pero sintió que serpenteaba silenciosamente por su mejilla y la escondió antes de que Billy la notase.

—Sí.

Billy sonrió con esa sonrisa suya y Catherine realmente pensó que lo único que tenía que hacer era aferrarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hal solía acurrucarse con Reveka de una forma que no había hecho con nadie más que con ella misma y Catherine se preguntó si Billy se daba cuenta de lo importante que había sido —lo importante que siempre _sería_. No lloró cuando su relación se disolvió en buenos términos ni lo hizo cuando se despidieron, prefería curar sus heridas en privado y, a final de cuentas, esa despedida nacía de una decisión suya.

Catherine era una persona de metas y desafíos, de movimientos.

Billy la miró con una pregunta en los ojos pero no la articuló en palabras. No tenía caso que se hicieran promesas para un futuro desconocido porque Catherine realmente no creía en promesas inciertas y palabras al aire.

Hal siempre le había dicho, desde temprano, a no apegarse demasiado a las personas.

—Siempre tendremos Ámsterdam, ¿cierto?

Con un beso en la mejilla, Catherine le dijo adiós a Billy. Y a Hal que había conocido con Reveka.

Quizá, no para siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El teléfono sonó repentinamente a la medianoche. Hal levantó los ojos en dirección al móvil, el sueño apenas velado detrás de sus pupilas, pero no se movió.

Catherine alargó el brazo y levantó el aparato telefonía para ver el identificador. El nombre de Steve y la foto que le había tomado la última vez que se reunieron —un año atrás— florecieron en su pantalla.

—¿Me cubres por un momento? —le preguntó a su compañera. Heather una de las pocas mujeres a bordo en el centro de operaciones y una de los oficiales tácticos que ella conocía de hacía bastante tiempo. Siempre llamaban la atención con su cabello color fuego y la ferocidad de su daimonion lobo, pero era su sonrisa la que generalmente le daba a Catherine más aprensión—. Tengo que contestar.

Heather asintió. —No te tardes, Rollins. Quiero terminar esto.

Catherine puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió. Hal la siguió en silencio mientras se alejaba de los oídos curiosos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Steve McGarrett no la llamaba pero Catherine sabía que no se trataba de una llamada personal.

Había un mensaje, recibido poco antes de la llamada, y brilló en su pantalla como una súplica.

11:52 a.m **[ _Mensaje recibido]:_** _Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes hablar?_

Presionó el botón de _dial_ y esperó.

—Oye, Cath.

Steve no sonaba como él.

—Leí sobre lo que pasó con tu papá en la red de mensajes —dijo, incluso antes de saludarlo. No había esperado que volvieran a comunicarse en esos términos pero, de nuevo, no era como si se llamasen para muchas cosas personales—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Steve, por supuesto, no se detuvo en el sentimiento.

No era algo que él haría, después de todo, no cuando estaba en una misión y Catherine lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él _estaba_ en una misión.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que-

—Te estoy enviando un correo electrónico con dos impresiones de palma. ¿Puedes usarlos en una comparación en la base de datos de la CIA?

—¿La CIA? Eso podría levantar algunas banderas, Steve.

—Por favor, Catherine. Necesito saber quién más estaba involucrado con Hesse, quién estuvo en la casa de mi padre —murmuró—. Incluso si no obtienes nada…

Catherine miró a Hal por un momento.

—Lo intentaré. Pero me debes.

Steve no se rio como esperaba, pero su voz era más suave cuando respondió: —Solo apúntalo a la lista de deudas que tengo contigo y te lo pagaré cuando nos volvamos a ver.

—Eres como el chico guapo en la escuela secundaria que sabe lo lindo que es, y no tomará no por respuesta —bromeó y, aún sin verlo, sabía que se había ganado una sonrisa—. Dame unas horas.

—Gracias, Cath.

Presionó el teléfono a su oreja.

—Hagas lo que hagas, Steve, ten cuidado.


End file.
